


Help

by Bramblestar334



Series: Town of Salem oneshots [8]
Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, M/M, Muteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bramblestar334/pseuds/Bramblestar334
Summary: The blackmailer breaks his own silence
Relationships: Blackmailer/Spy (Town of Salem)
Series: Town of Salem oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965211
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Help

**Author's Note:**

> I sent a screenshot of the "major character death" warning to my friend and they responded with "no ur evil" so....
> 
> Also the bmer is selectively mute

He walked up to the house, slightly nervous. The full moon always made him anxious. He knocked on the door, and the only response from inside was a low growl. The blackmailer braced himself and opened the door.

He was greeted with a terrible sight, the supposed sheriff was covered in fur, with deadly claws and sharp teeth. The blackmailer stepped back, envelope still in his hand, when the werewolf lunged at him.

He felt everything, the claws digging into his skin, the teeth piercing him like it was nothing. He collapsed onto the ground, bleeding out, feeling his world slowly going dark. He barely heard the werewolf run away.

"Help, help me." 

\---------

The spy fiddled with his equipment, trying to pick up on any noise. Suddenly, he heard something, it sounded like someone crying for help, but it was a voice he hadn't heard before. Regardless, he tracked down the noise to the sheriff's house and quickly left.

He found the blackmailer nearly dead on the ground. "No, no, NO!" He grabbed his boyfriend in his arms. "Doctor! Someone, please! Anyone! Help!" He clutched the blackmailer tight, turning his shirt red with blood. "The doctor's dead, there's no one else around." The blackmailer said. "Y-you talked." The spy whispered, trying not to cry. The blackmailer reached up. "I love you." He said. "I-I love you too." The spy placed a final kiss on the blackmailer's lips, feeling him go limp in his arms. 

\--------

The spy stood awkwardly next to the mafioso. "I really shouldn't be here," he said. "I'm a town member, it feels wrong." The mafioso placed a hand on the spy's shoulder. "You belong here as much as we do, you cared about the blackmailer as much as any of us, maybe even more. He would have wanted you here." 

The spy walked over to the casket where the blackmailer's body lay. "I'm sorry, I wish I could have done more." He gently rested a hand on the blackmailer's casket. The body had been stitched up, the blood cleaned and torn off limbs sewn back on. He looked almost normal, like he could have been sleeping. The spy couldn't stop the tears from running down his face, too numb to even register the fact that the framer was hugging him. 

"Thanks," the spy said once he realized. "No problem." The framer replied, glancing back at the casket, now being lowered into the grave. "I'm sure wherever he is now, he's happy." The spy could only nod. 

_I hope he's happy._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its short


End file.
